Of Wands and Webbing
by Spidyfreak77
Summary: When Ron messes up a spell that sends him, Hermione, and Harry to New York City in another dimension they have to figure out how to get back. Only problem is that Draco has followed them and run off. So they need the help of Peter Parker and the Amazing Spiderman in order to capture Malfoy and return home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron finally got into class and slipped into his seat right next to me moments before our joint Ravenclaw-Gryfindor History of Magic class started. "Hey Hermione," he squeezed out between breaths, exhausted from his run to class.

"Where have you been?" I whispered as loud as I could with out disturbing the class that had just begun. Professor Cuthbert Binns, a ghost of an older gentleman with a receeding hair line and salt and pepper hair, was dressed in his usual opened dress robes with a button up shirt underneath that was covered by a vest and matching bowtie as he stood up infront of the class trying to get everyones attention.

"Harry was writing a note for you, and wanted me to be the messenger." He whispered, finally catching his breath, with some announce in his voice. Ron gave me the letter, jokingly holding on to it so I had to struggle to get it from him. "You know I'm sick of being a bloody owl between the you two love birds."

"We are not like that and you know it Ronald!" I said a little too loudly.

"Mrs. Grant if you would please give the class a brief summery of what I just said." Professor Binns said having been interrupted.

Why can he never remember my name? Is Granger really that hard?"Yes of course, Professor," I said before going through my memory of the discovery of magic, which was the subject that we were on currently. "Although we do not know who the original witch or wizard was, we do know that he or she predates the ancient Egyptians. He or she would have had to be one of the strongest wizards of history in order to simply discover the spells that we see as basic today.

"Wizardry would have had to be passed on from a single teacher to however many students the teacher was willing to teach at the time. Meaning that not all witches or wizards would have been discovered. This lead to what is now known as the dark ages.

"This is because with so many untrained magic users running around the havoc that was caused was unthinkable. One such wizard was the cause of a plague that whipped out most of the population of the earth." Professor Binns stopped my rambling before I could continue.

"That's good Mrs. Grant, all I had said was good morning, but thank you for sharing that brief summery of the next few chapters with us." At this comment I noticed the giggling that had started during my rant. Red with humiliation I sat down, and hit Ron who was also snickering at me.

The rest of class was rather uneventful to me, sense I knew all of it already, so I read the letter Harry had written me in his scratchy handwriting that was messier than normal, do to the rush. It said simply:

**_Hermione I need your help! Meet me after this class in the bell tower courtyard! Bring Ron_**

That wasn't what I was expecting!Ron didn't know it but he was pretty close to hitting the nail on the head. I had had a crush on Harry ever since we met on the train, six years ago, our first year of Hogwarts. It had never been able to become more than that because of how great of friends we had become, even though he was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. He was also too busy with trying to figure out how to save the world in order to take a hint from his best friend. But my interest in Harry had always been simply because he was the closest to what I wanted in a guy. Funny, outgoing, down to earth, strong, protective, and my best friend you know the typical things that a girl wants in a guy. He is the perfect guy for me on an academic level.

I was snapped out of my thought process by the end of class. I packed up my books, which I hadn't even opened, and hurried down to the meeting place with Ron at my heels. Harry had beaten us there because his potions class was closer to the courtyard. The look on his face was distant was per the usual lately. He always seemed to be lost in thought about his dealings with Voldemort, being head boy, quidditch captian, or a thousand other reasons.

"Hey Harry!" Ron and I said almost simultaneously, causing Ron to give me a look that I just ignored.

This shook Harry out of his trance. "Hey guys, sorry I've got a lot on my mind right now," he responded.

"Anything we can help with Harry?" I asked

"Actually yeah. It was why I asked you guys here. I just found out that the reason why Voldemort was able to come back. It is because he had made horcuxes before he died." He said basically staring at me as he told us the last part. He knew that I was going want to explain what a horcrux was, but before I could I hear.

"What in bloody hell are whore ducks?" Ron so rudely interjected.

"A horcrux, Ronald," I said with some poison in my voice, "is an object that a person puts a splinter of their soul into…"

"Bloody hell I wanna do that! How do I do it?"

"Jesus, Ron just let me finish!" I snapped, "The way you splinter your soul," I said more calmly, turning my attention back to Harry, "is by killing some one. Then by using dark magic you are able to put each splinter into a different object." This caught Ron dead in his tracks. I could see that his stupidity had even caused him to start blushing.

"Exactly, and Dumbledore wants me to help him destroy them, and I have no idea how to do that."

"Wait a second! Dumbledore knew this!" I shouted, drawing attention from passers by. "Why on earth didn't he do anything about it," I said lowering my voice.

"It wasn't that he didn't try. He just found the first one and almost killed himself trying to destroy it." Harry answered calmly.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly, "What do you need our help with?" I asked trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

"Well I don't really know how to destroy a horcrux, and I was hoping that you guys could help me figure it out."

"Well do you have it with you? The horcrux that is?" Ron asked

"Yeah its right here" Harry said pulling a gold ring with a black stone set in it out of his pocket. I could see that it pained Harry just to touch the ring.

"Why don't we just step on it, or cast a spell to destroy it" Ron responded to seeing the ring.

"Stepping on it will only hurt you, and leave the ring unscathed. But you may have something with the spell idea. Although, no spell that I have ever heard of is capable of such, but maybe we can discover one," I answered to his stupidity.

"What? we can do that?"

"Of course we can Ronald, didn't you pay any attention to me this morning in class?"

"Do I ever?" he responded sarcastically.

" Well to answer your question yes we can discover a spell. Just like the first wizards did. Only problem is it takes an extremely powerful wizard to do it."

"Well Harry is the strongest wizard we know!" Shocked crossed Harry's face as Ron complemented him.

"No, I could never…" Harry said shying away.

"Actually he is right Harry, although its dangerous work so maybe you should let us try and do it." I spoke up trying to get Harry out of the danger zone.

"She's right Harry. Let me give it a try." Ron stated trying to be brave, and taking a ready stance. "Okay Hermione what do I have to do."

"Okay Ron focus your magic, think of what you want to happen, and the words will flow from there."

After a long minute the words, "Porta Mundus," flowed like water off of his tongue.

Horns. Sirens. Colors. Flashes of light. Then darkness. Darkness and pain. My eyes were starting to come into focus and I saw that we were laying on our backs in a dead end of an alley way. I tried to piece together what happened but the only thing I could think of was where was everyone.

"Harry? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here but I don't know where Ron is," Harry responded

"I'm here too. Thanks for asking." Ron hissed at me.

"What did you do to us Ron? I thought that you were going to be destroying the horcrux," I asked.

"I did exactly what you said! I focused my magic, thought about 'getting rid of the horcrux' and the words just slid off my tongue. Then we were here," Ron answered inquisitively.

"Getting rid of it?" I screamed, "You idiot! We want to destroy it not get rid of it!" As I finished what I was saying he started to get his I see a spider face. He started shaking and pointing at the wall behind me. "What is it Ronald!" I exclaimed while turning around and following his finger to a creature on the wall of the alley. It crawled down the wall on its four legs. Jumped to the ground landing on its hind legs. Stood up straight, and… talked?

"Is everything alright?" It said in an American accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys sorry if there was some miss understanding about who's POV Chapter 1 was. For those who are still wondering it was Hermione Granger's. Here's Chapter 2. Please comment.**

Peter Parker POV

I was trying to follow Mysterio when my spider-sense shook me so hard that I almost dropped my web line, but then it stopped right away. I had to go check and see what had set such an alarm off in my head. Getting to the alleyway I saw it was nothing but three kids about my age standing around in robes, each of which having different symbols on the chest. When I started crawling down the wall to them one looked terrified out of his mind while the others were conversing.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I landed on the ground.

"Yeah we are fine. Just trying to figure out where we are," The beautiful young woman asked me as I looked over the group. There were three of them; one girl and two boys. One of the boys was about my height with black hair and an athletic build, and the other was a little bit shorter than his friend and had bright red hair. The woman was a couple inches shorter than me with long brown hair that flowed down to her mid back. She was gorgeous.

I dropped to my knees as it happened again. As my spider-sense went crazier than the first time, then it was gone just as quickly as it hit. All I knew was that what ever happened it happened closer to than it had before. Once I got off my knees I noticed that no one was staring at me, but over at the tall, blonde haired boy that was lying on the ground near the group. Thing was that he hadn't been there before.

What was going on? Where did this guy come from?

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The black haired boy exclaimed

"I was passing by the courtyard when I heard Weaslbee's spell," The blonde haired boy, apparently named Malfoy said point at the red haired by in a mocking tone, "and I hadn't heard it before so I gave it a try. Now I'm here." Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to slither off his tongue.

"Okay, I've seen some crazy stuff before but that guy just came out of no where," I said a little freaked out. "Are you guys with doctor strange or something?"

"Who?" brown haired boy asked.

"The wizard, Doctor Strange, he is the only one I know who could of done something like that, unless you guys are mutants."

"Did you say wizard? How does a bloody muggle like you know about wizards?" Malfoy hissed at me as he stood up to join the rest of the group.

"What's a muggle?" I questioned.

"A non-magic person." The red haired boy piped up as the woman shot him a glare. He was still shaking from when he saw me crawl down the wall. I guess he doesn't like spiders much.

"Okay, the only person I now that that can use magic is Doctor Strange, but I thought everyone knew him."

"Wait, there is no way that a wizard would be allowed to let the whole world know that he is a wizard, the Ministry would of shut him down right away. Plus how have I not heard of him," The woman spoke up again.

"Look the only ministry that I know about is the ministry at the church that all the old people volunteer at, but mind telling me how you got to New York"

"NEW YORK," the three shouted all at once. Wait three of them!

"Yeah, hey! Where did your blond friend go?"

"Malfoy? Yeah where did he go? He couldn't of gone too far, but he doesn't know anything about this city," Weaslebe said.

"Yeah and knowing him he wouldn't be too shy to use magic when he gets scared." The beauty brought up.

"Well maybe I can help you find him. But it's late and it won't do any good to go looking for him until morning. Until then I think that you should meet up with my friend Peter Parker. He will be able to give you guys a place to stay for the night, and we will go looking for Malfoy in the morning." I recommended to the group. When they all nodded in both approval and exhaustion I asked if they would wait here and I would have Peter meet them here.

After a quick change I met up with the group and after introductions were made we went off to my Aunt Mays house. Turns out that their names are Ron, the ginger, Harry, the brunette, and Hermione, the stunning woman. When we got there Aunt May greeted them all and fixed them some food. When it came time to go to bed I showed every one to their rooms but when I went to show Hermione to her room she stopped me before I left.

"I know that you're the guy in the red and blue suite."

"How did you…?"

"We've only met two people sense we ended up here and what do you think the odds are that they would end up being the same height and build and have voices that match so closely?"

"I guess I was a little obvious wasn't I? Do you think that the others had noticed?"

"Ron defiantly didn't, but Harry will soon if he hasn't already."

"Okay so what your saying is that I should tell them?"

"That is up to you but I don't think it will hurt, and if you don't mind I think we would all love to hear your story."

The next morning at breakfast I shared my story with the group. I told them everything from my parents and uncle Ben deaths to my getting bit by the radioactive spider. I even got into how Mary Jane had left me not long ago because of the amount of time that I was spending in costume. It also didn't help that she still doesn't know that I'm Spiderman. Now I'm left with nothing but my Aunt May and Spiderman.

After a few questions we set out after Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger POV

We just left Peter's Aunt May's house and were heading out to go looking for Malfoy in the changes of clothes that Peter had brought us. He figured that Malfoy had probably gone looking for a place to stay. Thing was that he didn't know Malfoy like we did.

"I don't trust this guy," Ron admitted to me when Harry and Peter were a little bit ahead talking.

"That's because he has the powers of spiders, Ron, and we all know how you loathe spiders," I responded.

"Well yes, but there is something else about him that I don't like. I can't tell what though."

I knew what it was. Ron was jealous because Peter was HOT. I mean he was the most defined and muscular person I've ever seen. Not only that but the way that he interacted with his Aunt was adorable. The weird thing was that he reminded me a lot of Harry, not just in personality but also in his story. Both their parents died, live with Aunts and Uncles, are trying to save the world, and have powers that most people don't. Given there were differences but they could be given up to how their guardians feel about raising them.

I tuned back into Ron's rambling about how didn't know why but he didn't like Peter. "I mean I'm sure he is a great guy but I just don't…" Peter and Harry stopped. Peter was holding his hands to his head, as if he had a headache.

"Peter what's wrong?" I asked rushing up to them.

"Yeah I'm good. My spider-sense has been doing this sense yesterday. It's actually how I found you guys. It comes in large bursts then its gone."

"Your spider sense alerts you to danger right?" I asked remembering about when he told us about his powers at breakfast this morning.

"Yeah," he said getting another wave of his 6th sense.

"Could it be that it's the use of magic that is causing your spider-sense to go crazy?" I asked. He shrugged accepting the possibility. I lead the group into an alleyway where no one would see us and I cast a simple levitation spell on a piece of trash. As soon as I did Peter fell to his knees and he seemed to be better as soon as I let the spell go.

"That's definitely it!" He said trying to catch his breath.

"Since, we are the only ones here, other than Malfoy and your Doctor Strange, that can use magic that means that it has to be one of those two who are triggering your spider-sense," I reasoned.

"But Doctor Strange's magic never did this. So it must have been Malfoy."

"Do you think you can track it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but he needs to use magic again, and even then I'll only be able to track down where he was when he used it," Peter responded with an ounce of regret. "Speaking of which he just cast a spell. Follow me!"

We followed Peter from place to place trying to find Malfoy. At each place there were defiantly signs that he had been there. A transfigured person here, and a charmed dog there, all of which we had to fix. When we came across the last clue and still didn't find Malfoy, Peter recommended that we stop for lunch.

Peter took us to a pizza place where the three of us shared an extra-large and he got one for himself. When we were done eating I asked, "how on earth did you finish that?"

"Every pizza is a personal pizza if you work hard and believe in yourself," this got a laugh out of the three of us. "Plus having to keep up with my regeneration factor takes a lot of food." He smiled.

"Hey isn't that…" Ron said pointing out the window to a blonde haired boy in tattered robes with his wand. He was accompanied by a man in a green skin tight suite that showed off his well defined muscles, a purple cape and what looked like a fish bowl on his head.

"Mysterio! What is he doing with Malfoy?" Peter exclaimed. "Guys I've got to go change. Stay here!" He demanded as he ran off.

The three of us looked at each other and knew that it wasn't going to happen. So we took off out into the destruction that Malfoy and Mysterio were causing. As we passed through the doorway a line of webbing stuck us in the doorway, and Spiderman came swinging down into the madness. Ron immediately started struggling against the webbing.

"Hey bowl head, I see you got a new magic buddy. Malfoy right? I believe that we met last night when you dropped into the alley as I was swinging by," the masked vigilante said greeting his enemies.

"Ah, web-head I was wondering when you were going to stop by," Mysterio responded.

"Quit the bloody talking." Malfoy said a little irritated. "Quietus!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at Peter. Peter dropped his webbing and fell to the ground before the ray of light that Malfoy had shot at him could hit him, but he wasn't able to dodge the lighting bolt that Mysterio had shot out of his wrists at him. Peter went flying into the wall of the pizza place.

"Ugh, Relashio," I said finally getting my want pointed at the webbing. As my magic hit it the webbing released me and I ran out into the fray. Harry and Ron then followed suite.

Peter had gotten his feet back and tried shooting webbing at Malfoy who simply got outta the way, but that was what Spiderman had been expecting and better landed a punch on Malfoy, at least he should have. Peter went straight through him, as if Malfoy had all of a sudden become intangible. Which wasn't possible sense he didn't have enough time to cast a spell before Spiderman would of hit him. I shuttered as I saw Mysterio and Malfoy both laugh at this. Then I waved my wand and screamed "Stupefy" and a red light shot out of it and passed right through Mysterio and hit the wall behind him.

This made them just laugh all the harder


End file.
